Kiss Me
by Crack-Anne Of Avonweed
Summary: Squall thought he couldn't be less like Laguna... he's quite wrong, actually. Short lil' fic about Laguna and Raine, and Squall and Rinoa's romances and the similarities within.


Kiss Me – Sixpence None The Richer Songfic  
  
Where he laid in wait... it was anything but a pleasant place to be. Cobwebs were spaced oddly behind it, but the darkness made it very hard to see them. Dust floated around. Garbage was regularly thrown into the tiny dark corner, if somewhat guiltily.  
  
But he didn't care.  
  
He stood in amongst the garbage and the darkness, and numerous dust balls that had somehow wound up on his long hair, in wait of the big prize.  
  
At last! He heard a soft swishing noise rapidly approaching, and he braced himself for what he knew was to come... and there it was. The shadow was there, and he shut his eyes, made a face, and did what he was made for doing...  
  
"BOO!"  
  
He burst out from behind the door, the dust balls still in his hair, and she screamed in reflex action, and a little bit of fear, but ishe'd never admit that./ibr  
  
"Laguna! What the hell are you doing!" screamed Raine in a rage. "You made me drop all these flowers!"  
  
Her screams alerted Ellone. "What's wrong, Uncle Laguna? Why did mommy trip?"br  
  
Laguna laughed. "Elle, I did it again!"  
  
Ellone giggled. "You're funny, Uncle Laguna!"  
  
Raine didn't think so. "You moron! You can pick those flowers up right now," she reprimanded.  
  
Laguna pouted. "Aww, Raine!" he appealed. "I'm sowwy!" He adopted a babyish tone and face.  
  
Raine smiled. "Yep, well, so you should be." Laguna pouted even more, and she adopted a stern expression. "Now pick the flowers UP!"  
  
Defeated, Laguna pouted and bent over to retrieve the multitude of fifty-or-so colorful pastel-shaded flowers. He smiled. "Hey, these for the festival?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. Soon was Winhill's Beltane Festival, where the sleepy town was at it's most beautiful. For as far as Raine could remember, the festival had been the biggest event in Winhill. The town center was always abundantly decorated with billions of pretty flowers, a maypole dance for young and old alike, and a big bonfire lit at midnight. As a little girl, it seemed such a big deal to be able to stay up all night. She smiled affectionately at the memories. Reminiscing, she almost missed Laguna's next words.  
  
"Wanna meet at our spot?"  
  
Kiss me out of the bearded barley,  
  
She smirked. "And for what purposes would that be for, hmm?"  
  
Laguna smiled back. "Oh, I think you know why..."  
  
~*~  
  
The twilight's spring breeze blew softly, bringing the scent of deicate spring flowers around Raine. Her turtleneck sweater was almost unneeded on that night. Raine looked back at the little children, who she was once a part of. She smiled.br   
  
A sudden gust of wind lifted a small heap of scattered petals, which blew straight at Raine. Her hair also was blown about. Hundreds of little petals, shimmering in the ethereal luminescence of the full moonlight, swirled about in the air, on their ascent to the heavens some getting caught in her hair. To an onlooker, she looked somewhat like a faerie without wings.  
  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
  
She laughed and sat down in a nearby patch of long grass, and watched the children and the almost-magical landscape.  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
  
She stayed submersed in the miracle of nature for a while - until Laguna approached her, coming out of the pub, finally able to shake off Ellone, and convince her that 'Uncle Laguna wasn't going to be doing anything silly without her.'. iNot really, unless.../i he thought.  
  
He looked around, and saw his maiden, the little petals still caught in her hair, a faraway expression on her face.  
  
"Raine!"  
  
She looked over her shoulder. She waved, and he waved back. She got up and walked to him.  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor,  
  
Laguna took Raine's hand in his, and they began walking in comfortable silence along a well worn track. The little street-lined area soon turned into small hills as they walked for a little, hand in hand, silently.   
  
As they walked, Raine tilted her head to the heavens, to the stars shining brightly in the inky black sky. There were few clouds streaking the sky, glowing with pearly luminescence, and she watched the moon ascend over the greater hills in the distance into the sky. The recesses of her mind were filled with the light oif the heavens.  
  
Finally, Laguna came to a stop. He turned to Raine and said, "Raine, I wanna tell you something." He scratched the back of his head.  
  
Raine took this as an admission of embarrassment. She smiled fondly. "Yes, Laguna?"  
  
He saw her smile and took it the wrong way. "Ahh, don't worry. It can wait," he said, embarrassed, as he turned around.  
  
Raine knew something was up, and grabbed his hand. "Laguna, what? What did you want to tell me?" she asked, her eyes shining. Her beauty was multiplied tenfold in the eyes of Laguna. He stared into them for a couple of seconds, before withdrawing a glinting object from a pocket.  
  
Lift up your open hand  
  
"Raine, I just wanted to say, I love you, and..." he trailed off as he slipped a silver band on her middle finger. She gasped, and all she could do was examine the beautiful ring in the moonlight. It was a simple band, but to Raine, it was the most beautiful thing she'd seen. He lifted up his hand, revealing a matching silver band on the same finger as Raine. He smiled awkwardly, and began again. "Marry me?"  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. "Yes!" she said happily as she embraced Laguna.  
  
Laguna's soul filled with happiness as he held Raine tightly, never wanting to let go. He'd never felt do damn happy in his whole life, and as he and Raine shared their moment under the moon, his thoughts were of her, and the great moon watching over them...  
  
~*~  
  
The balcony was still. The still air, the slightest strains of conversation reaching her, the stars and the moon shining steadily down on her...  
  
It was the moment of peace in the tumultuous life of her. She could stay silent, lost in the heavens, and reflect.  
  
The Ultimecia incident had probably scarred them all for life, etched into the memories of the six eternally. Such an experience could never be erased, not even with the GFs.  
  
But they were lost, if only for a little while, inside the sea of moon, stars and sky, and she thought about nothing.  
  
It was peaceful.  
  
The salty ocean breeze from the sea below tickled her face and blew her hair, and she watched absentmindedly the rotating blades of Garden.   
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
The noise was louder now, she noticed. The band was playing a song she knew well, she could make out the words, but couldn't place it for a minute...  
  
'Whenever sang my songs,  
  
On the stage, on my own,'  
  
Eyes On Me. Her mother's song. She sang it every night under the skies in her room for her, and she felt warm and safe when she did. Back then, her father used to tuck her in and sometimes read her a story as well, but... those days, the past, were gone, replaced by the present, now. She was thankful for that. And the words she could hear again.  
  
'Darling so there you are,  
  
With that look on your face,'  
  
She looked up again, and...  
  
A shooting star blazed it's way through the sky, and Rinoa watched it's path of light in wonder. A path of light that paved the way for Squall and Rinoa...  
  
For eternity.  
  
She looked over to the subject of that thought, and smirking slightly, she mirrored the gesture that drew them both together for the first time.  
  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
  
He smiled. For the first time since back at the orphanage, he smiled a smile that came from the heart, one that truly reflected him. His life had been solitude personified, yet he had been somehow led to his friend and... girlfriend was too childish. Soul mate was just vomit-inducing, to him at least. But he knew under the spell of the moment that they were together, and that they'd stay.   
  
Only the sparkling moon guarding them from above seemed as magical as the moment for him. He was slightly aware of the ethereal glow of the moon, bathing them in the miracle of their love.  
  
He reached out, took her hand and pulled her closer. He paused only a second to bend his head down to kiss her.  
  
So kiss me...  
  
A/N: Hey, 'sup? First off, nuh, don't own Squaresoft. Or a PS2. *glares evilly at 'rents* But I do look a like Selphie... and act like her... does that count? Nope, didn't think so.  
  
Secondly, please please pleeeeease send me an e-mail about this fic to SlaveOfMidnight@hotmail.com. I really wanna know what goes on inside the minds of you FF8 fans out there. I also REALLY want to make friends and chat to people like me. Friends are good. Believe it or not, I know NO-ONE who is as obsessed with FF8 as I am! *sniff*  
  
And finally, I'm gonna dedicate this story to some really close friends. Cozzy, Nat, Pem, Kahli, Toni, 'Manda, Fran, and Nicky. Thank you, guys.  
  
Miki McLay (aka Crack-Anne) 


End file.
